zodiackillerfandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Harden
Donald Gene Harden (March 16, 1928 - March 7, 2012) was the man who solved the 408 cipher along with his wife, Bettye June "Valerie" Harden. Early Life Donald Gene Harden was born to J Clinton Harden (1893 -1971) and Ethel Harden (1895- ?) in Michigan. He spent his childhood on 106 Spruce Street, Cass County, Dowagiac City, Michigan. Harden eventually finished elementary, middle and high school. He went to Kalamazoo College from 1950 to 1951. He then went to University of Florida, Gainesville in 1956 for his master degree in education. During his time in University of Florida, Don gain experience by deciphering codes. Harden eventually graduated from the university. Harden began to teach at Howard High School in Orlando, Florida. Don eventually left Howard High School and went to teach at Aurora Central High School in Denver, Colorado in 1960. In 1960, Harden left Aurora Central High School and moved to Salinas, California. He began teaching at North Salinas High School in 1960. Solving the code One day, in 1969, Harden and his wife's lives changed completely when a unknown person sent 3 cryptograms to 3 different newspapers. The unknown person demanded that the newspapers print the cryptograms completely or he will go on a rampage. None of the top experts can solve the codes completely. One of the newspapers got a call from Harden and his wife, saying that they solved the code completely. Harden told the reporter how he and his wife broke the completely. The rest is history. Harden got front page on August 9, 1969. Aftermath Some time after Harden broke the code, he joined the real estate in 1969. He continuing teaching until he retired in 1980. In 1980, he continued to be in real estate. Bettye and Don eventually divorced and she died in 2001. Don remarried in the 1990s. Harden was interviewed several times in 2007. Death Don died peacefully from an illness on March 7, 2012. His body was donated to Science Care and his body was studied completely. His body was cremated afterward. Evidence and hints that Zodiac was Don Harden and his wife * Zodiac was said to be a movie fanatic and Don was also said to be a movie fanatic as well. * Zodiac never mentioned Harden and his wife and the 408 cipher in his letters and in turn, Harden never mentioned Zodiac in his interviews. He and his wife only referred to him as "the killer". * Zodiac mentioned to Hartnell that he was from Colorado. Harden was from Colorado in 1960. * Zodiac was believed to have seen Charlie Chan at Treasure Island. * Zodiac killed Paul Stine on Washington Street near Presidio of San Francisco. Harden and his wife lived on 123 Washington Drive near Presidio of Monterey. * "This Is the Zodiac Speaking": Into the Mind of a Serial Killer concluded that Zodiac have multiple personality disorder. Bettye Harden was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. * William Baker stated that Zodiac was paranoid and schizophrenic. Bettye was also diagnosed with schizophrenia and she was afraid of being photographed in the connection with the code. Baker also stated that Zodiac have post-high school education. Don have a master degree in education. Category:People